


The Boiling Point

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva was annoying Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boiling Point

Silva annoyed Bond from his first word: “Hello”. 

Bond was accustomed to being annoyed by the annoying. He encountered a large number of annoying people – an unavoidable occupational hazard. In effect, his job was to help rid the world of them. It was a job to be done with careful thought and dispassionate efficiency.

Anger was a mistake. Anger made a man reckless, and dulled the reflexes. Caused mistakes in strategy. 

So he tolerated Silva's touch, his mockery and inane ramblings. Even the insults to M.

But when Silva killed beautiful, innocent, brave Sévérine... that was when 007 saw red.


End file.
